NeS2 Post 1810
NeS2 Post 1810 has Arkng Thand listening to the Britt the Legend audio book. Adélaide Simonier and Lorenzo Prime are stuck trying to figure out a way to help Britt and Chronos, who are trapped in the past. While escaping through the woods, Britt and Chronos are attacked by a NeSferatu brother, who is killed by Chronos, and Nyneve, who is knocked out by Britt's tasseomancy powers. They retreat to the town of Cork and find a shady inn to stay in for the night and eventually fall asleep. Nyneve, the NeSferatu and Count Desmond show up and knock Chronos unconscious while Nyneve captures Britt - they had found them due to the tea powers of Britt. Count Desmond seeks the powers of Chronos and bites her neck. Feedback from the trans-temporal-communicator Chronos is wearing suddenly blasts out and wakes her up. Count Desmond has no gained time-powers as he believed he would. Instead he is vanishing from time and Chronos tells him he must focus on a single point he time he wants to be at to survive. He wants to appear at the dawn of time but Chronos reveals, after Desmond is gone, that there's no such thing and he will simply arrive before the beginning of the Never-ending Story in Pre-NeS History. Britt suddenly falls into BrittSleep. Count Desmond discovers he is not alone when he reappears in Pre-NeS History and meets Arkng Thand who wants to show him to Atlantis. Post Britt the Legend - Chapter Twenty Still in the White House, U.S.A., President Arkng Thand puts the neon yellow headphones into his ears and presses 'play' on his AndroidAndroid article, Wikipedia.'' device. Music instantly blurs into his ears.'' Phone: "They see me rollin', they hatin'Ridin' article, Wikipedia.!" President Thand: "Wrong track..." He skips through a few tracks until he finally finds the audio recordings for Britt: The Legend; Britt: The Legend - Chapter Twenty ''Adélaide Simonier'''' stroked her imaginary beard as she contemplated the situation. Her immortal ancestor, Britt, had been transported into the past with a time-traveller from the distant future and was now facing a hoard of NeSferatu led by Britt's one-time best friend...'' Lorenzo Prime: "Sounds like a bad Greek tragedyGreek Tragedy article, Wikipedia.." Adélaide Simonier: "You're supposed to be helping me, Lorenzo." Lorenzo Prime: "Not a lot I can do, Adél. I don't think even Minerva's gift can conjure up... what? A time-portal?" Adélaide's eyes popped with hopeful expectantion. Lorenzo stared back, blankly. Eventually Adélaide pouted and turned her back to him, resuming her thought-process. ---------- Britt: "Okay, I think we lost them, you can chill your beans." Chronos: "I'll chill your beans in a minute! I haven't been so... without my full powers since... well... a long bloody time ago. Stupid time-lock." Britt: "Lost in time jargon. Got it. How do we get out of here?" Chronos: "Break the time-lock." Britt: "How do we do that?" Chronos: "No idea. I guess time just needs some kind of... jolt. Like starting a car battery." Britt: "What's a car?" Chronos: "Like... a carriage, with no horses." Britt: "So... what do they use?" Chronos: "I just told you, a battery." Britt: "... is that some kind of cow?" Chronos: "Maybe I can just leave you here." Britt: "So... mean..." :( Chronos: "You ain't seen nothing yet." Britt: "Where did you get that cloak, by the way? I could have sworn you stripped naked a minute ago." Chronos: "I used a bit of the time-wielding that I still have to have to snatch it before we left. It's not like we're basking in the sun here." Suddenly there was a flurry of movement and Chronos is hurled to the snow by a NeSferatu brother. They scrabbled about in the snow while Britt cheered Chronos on. Suddenly the NeSferatu sat up straight holding nothing but a cloak. Britt silently begged the gods to bless him with invisible-vision. Alas, that wish never came to pass as the gods were probably reserving that power for themselves. However this NeSferatu was no idiot. He spotted Chronos' appearing footprints in the snow and dove at the invisible woman. Britt wished he was the NeSferatu right about now, hands all over that beautiful nak-- SNAP! The NeSferatu's neck lolled to one side and Britt instantly recanted his previous wish. Yet it was then Britt who was thrown to the ground in a spray of white, wet snow. He opened his eyes to see Nyneve staring down at him with gleeful, hungry eyes. In a moment of panic Britt unleashed his ultimate power!! Tea. Nyneve was flung through the air by a powerful jetstream of hot tea that slammed her unceremoniously into a tree. She slumped down from the tree in an unconscious lump. Chronos: "Actually, I'm kind of impressed." Britt: "Yeah? Tasseomancy rocks." Chronos: "Yeah. Really heats the air up. I'm freakin' freezing cold." Britt: "...oh... you're welcome..." Chronos: "Let's keep moving." The two of them traipsed through the snow-laden landscape, avoiding the roads that connected any town to Castle Desmond. They eventually hitched a ride on a cart, paid for with free tea, and managed to reach a small Irish city called Cork. After some further tea-related bartering, Britt managed to wrangle a room for the night at a local, though shady, inn. They went upstairs to their designated to room to find half of the floorboards were missing, revealing a storeroom downstairs, the windows were boarded up (which Britt discovered were the boards from the floor), the chamber pot was cracked and the single bed had just one thin sheet for warmth through the night. Britt: "This is lovely." Chronos: "Sometimes your sarcasm really sounds like genuine enthusiasm." Britt jumped onto the bed. Britt: "I am knackered. Definitely time for some sleep." Chronos stood for a long moment before eventually resigning herself to this unwelcome fate and climbed into the bed with him. Chronos: "Stop cuddling me." Britt: "It's a single bed, there's nowhere else for me to go!" After a lot of arguing and fighting they eventually drifted off to sleep. However, as expected, that sleep didn't last long as Britt's sleep was interrupted. He was dragged from the bed, kicking and squealing, while Chronos was quickly rendered unconscious by a brutal beating. Nyneve, who was holding Britt with her incredible NeSferatu strength, leant close to whisper to him. Nyneve: "I knew she was your girlfriend." Britt: "Don't you think there're more pressing issues than who I'm dating? I hope you didn't come all this way just to complain about that?" Count Desmond: "No we did not." Britt: "Commander..." Count Desmond: "This is the woman who controls time, is it?" Nyneve: "It is." Britt: "How did you find us?" Count Desmond: "Rumours of free tea at this local inn were running through the streets. After you little display earlier, it was obvious." Britt: "Bugger. Me and my tea." Nyneve: "If I drink from you, I wonder if you'll taste like tea... I wonder if I'll get some kind of... control of that power..." Britt: "I'd rather not find out." Count Desmond: "We're not here for the boy, Nyneve. We're here for the time-traveller." Nyneve: "Of course. But I get to keep him, right?" Count Desmond hoisted Chronos' unconscious body into his arms as though she were light as a feather. His teeth flashed white in the dark room. Count Desmond: "A power as potent as this must pass through her blood. And now that blood is in my arms. The power of time is mine!" He sunk his teeth into Chronos' neck. ---------- Adélaide suddenly whipped off the headset and threw it to the ground as an ear-piercing screech of static plunged through her ears. ---------- That static bounced through Chronos' brain and jolted her to wakefulness. Her instinctive reaction was to fight against the iron clamp on her neck. Though the connection between Desmond and Chronos was suddenly broken, it was quite too late. Desmond dropped Chronos and staggered back with blood dripping from his lips. Count Desmond: "I can feel it... time... coursing through me! Mine to control!" Chronos: "Hardly." Count Desmond: "What?" Chronos pointed to Desmond's feet. They were fading. Count Desmond: "No! What is this!?" Chronos: "You're vanishing from time. You'll cease to exist within the next few minutes without some kind of mental anchor to reality." Count Desmond: "A mental anchor? I just need to concentrate on a specific location in time and I'll reappear there?" Chronos: "You'll be stuck there, but yes." Britt: "Should you really be giving him advice?" Chronos: "Can't have people vanishing from time, Britt. Against the time laws I wrote." Britt: "If you wrote them, can't you break them?" Chronos: "Some of the small ones, not the big ones." Count Desmond smiled, surprising most in the room. Count Desmond: "Then I shall anchor myself mentally to a moment in time that I desire... the beginning of time itself!" And then, amidst desperate gasps from Britt and the NeSferatu, Count Desmond disappeared. Chronos, however, appeared unconcerned. Britt: "This is terrible! What kind of mayhem will this cause!?" Nyneve: "Even I'm worried about this..." Chronos: "Chillax! There is no beginning of time! He's just going to wind up at the very beginning of the Story he's tethered to. The annuls of its history." Britt: "What Story?" Chronos: "The Never-ending Story. He'll be there, right now, at the dawn of pre-NeS history." Britt: "Uh... and that's acceptable?" Chronos: "Sure. Timey-wimey, as someone I know would say. I'm sure he's being very careful not to disturb time these days. After all, if he did, he'd mess things up for himself. Plus I'd have arrested his arse by now." ---------- At the dawn of NeS-time. Count Desmond: "BWAHAHA! IT'S MINE! I AM THE--" Arkng Thand: "Could you keep it down? There are people trying to muse about the universe and its complexities." Count Desmond: "WHA-!?" Arkng Thand: "Welcome to the dawn of NeS-time. Looks like you're another of the 'historic lot' as I like to call us. Background for the greater Story at large." Count Desmond: "... how are you here? I thought I was at the dawn of time?" Arkng Thand: "Actually there's rather a few of us here right now! Come, let me show you around Atlantis!" ---------- Britt: "How'd you do that anyway?" Chronos: "It was actually just the feedback from the headset that the Girl was wearing. Oops." Nyneve: "What do I do without... him...?" Britt: "Get a job? Buy a house?" Chronos: "Britt... you look..." Britt suddenly fell, face-first, into the wooden floor and entered BrittSleep. Notes Britt's Commentary "The plot point of Desmond travelling back in time is to fill the plot-hole of him being present during the time of Atlantis but only being born/created during the Roman era of Britt the Legend." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post